


Horrible Haikus

by vanilladingdongdie



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F, someone please put me down i haven't slept in two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladingdongdie/pseuds/vanilladingdongdie
Summary: A little crackfic for you all. Not much of a crackfic but more of a shitfic in which Ava is just messing around with poetry during her lesson with Camila. Of course, Beatrice and others have to intervene.(yes i am very much aware that there is only one haiku in this but the title will remain haikus thank you)
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 321





	Horrible Haikus

In hindsight, maybe teaching Ava poetry wasn’t such a good idea.

But who could have predicted that? They were all doing so well with writing, and maths (much to the dismay and whining of Ava who claimed she would never use them), and history, and most of the subjects she missed out on in school. Poetry was no different.

“Why is Ava sitting in the corner?” Beatrice asks as she comes up to Mary and Camila. The younger girl was clearly in a bit of a shock, cheeks a bit red as she fans her face with her hand.

Mary glanced at Ava, shaking her head slightly at the girl who had her arms crossed and was basically pouting like a child in the corner. “I had to put her on time out. It seems like she used some not so innocent language during her English lesson with Camila. Hilarious for the most part, but still inappropriate.”

“It was only supposed to be a simple haiku!” Camila tells Beatrice, her voice sounding the tiniest bit exasperated as she clutches Bea’s forearm. “And it was! I don’t know what the big deal is! It’s a perfect haiku and I can’t believe I’m being punished for it!” Came Ava’s voice as she looks up to the three Sister Warriors that were talking at the other side of the room.

“Quiet, girl. You’re not allowed to speak when you’re on a time out, remember?” Mary quirked an eyebrow at Ava—who immediately went back to pouting in her corner and muttering things under her breath.

Beatrice just sighs before turning to look at Camila. “What did she write that was so bad? Surely she’s just expressing something. Or was it all just curse words directed at someone? Some violence?” She asks, trying to figure out what the Warrior Nun wrote that got her into trouble. It wasn’t any real trouble, but still. Everyone knew Beatrice was the only one who could actually keep Ava in line.

Sure, she trained hard at general combat with Lilith and she was nice and listened whenever Camila was giving her schooling lessons. She didn’t even try to get away from Mary as much anymore when the older woman was tasked to help her with weapons training. But her and Beatrice had a different connection. Sure, sometimes those connections were their lips on each other’s but no one needed to know all that. Even though everyone already did.

Mary’s eyes grew amused when Beatrice asked what the haiku was actually about and she was about to hand over the slip of paper before Lilith appeared out of nowhere and snatched it from her.

“Woman how many times do we have to tell you to quit doing that!” Mary says pointedly as she pushes Lilith away.

Ignoring Mary’s words, Lilith just unfolds the piece of paper so she can read it. “What’s this I heard about Ava learning inappropriate poetry?” She asks as she takes a few steps back before Beatrice can sneak a peek of what the paper said. “I promise, I was only teaching her the basics of poetry.” Camila says immediately before doing a sign of the cross and closing her eyes momentarily.

Beatrice kept an eye on Lilith as she read what was written on the paper before folding it again once she was finished. “So what—“ Beatrice barely got the words out before Lilith picked a nearby Bible up and promptly hit Ava’s shoulder with it.

“Ow! Hey! What the hell was that for?” Ava says before the nuns shushed her due to her language while Mary let out a half chuckle. “I don’t see what the big deal is or what I did that was so wrong! You guys _know_ —“ And with that, another hit of the Bible courtesy of Lilith.

“Just because we know doesn’t mean you have to go and traumatize sweet Camila with your unpure words. Not a very tasteful way of requesting for something from someone either.” Lilith tells her before she walks over to Camila and wraps an arm around the younger girl. “Come, Camila. We’ll get you some of that nettle tea. You know modern kids these days.” She says before she leads her away while Mary just looked very amused at the situation.

She looks at Beatrice before shrugging. “Gotta say, it feels good not to be the only one around here who isn’t a nun. Makes things more interesting. You girls have fun.” She says before shooting a look at Ava. “But not too much fun. And don’t think we won’t be checking your phone later. Behave yourself.” She warns before turning around and heading out of the room they were in.

Ava lets out a breath once she was alone with Beatrice before standing up from her chair and smiling at the taller girl. “Looks like I’m stuck with you now.” She grins before Beatrice shakes her head and holds a hand up to stop Ava from coming closer because she knows she’ll only try to get to her lips.

“Not until you tell me what you wrote that made poor Camila react that way.” She says and Ava starts to pout again. “I swear it isn’t even that bad! It’s a damn haiku, I just wanted to get it over with and that was the first thing I thought about. It wasn’t even directed at Camila! Clearly. And she knows that! It’s even addressed to someone so there’s no confusion.”

Now that made Beatrice’s eyebrows quirk up. “It’s addressed to someone?” She repeats before Ava nods confidently, clearly not embarrassed by what she did. Which only made Beatrice a bit nervous. She pinches the bridge of her nose before doing a hand gesture to Ava. “Okay, out with it. I swear if this is _another_ awful pun—“

“Shhh listen, listen. You’re gonna love this.” Ava says excitedly as she picks up the piece of folded paper on the table Lilith set it down on. She clears her throat exaggeratedly before opening the paper and looking at Beatrice.

“I like you a lot. You are nice and sweet and hot. Please send me your nudes.” Ava recites proudly and Beatrice almost choked.

“You did not!” She hissed before walking over to Ava and snatching the paper from her hands so she can see for herself if it’s true. And it was. She also didn’t miss the little ‘To Beatrice’ in the corner of the paper. The little heart was cute, but it did not help with the situation.

Ava erupted into laughter when she sees Beatrice’s face, knowing that she’ll definitely pay for it later. But hey, who could blame her for having a little fun? Writing was free, wasn’t it? She was just exploring her poetic side. It’s not her fault that Beatrice happened to be in her mind when she was exploring.

“Ava! I cannot believe you wrote that!” Beatrice fumed–although they both knew that she wasn’t really angry. In fact, the slight redness of her cheeks only made Ava laugh more since it was obvious that she was just embarrassed. How couldn’t she when her Sisters basically knew that Ava was asking her for inappropriate photos?

Finally, Ava calms down from her laughter just enough to have a conversation with. “Oh come on, Bea! It was just a joke! I wouldn’t actually ask you for nudes in the middle of class. This isn’t _real_ class after all.” She says before looking at Beatrice with the puppy dog eyes that she’s learned to master since she figured out that Beatrice can’t resist them. “Forgive me?” She asks, trying to sound all cute and damn it, Beatrice couldn’t even focus on her anger anymore.

She huffs angrily before elbowing Ava and turning around so she doesn’t fall victim to _The Look._ “Don’t think that you’re getting any kisses or hugs from me tonight. Bad girls need to be punished.” She says before walking out of the room. Although she knew she was going to give in later since she can’t deny her want for it. It was a nightly routine that she had grown accustomed to.

“Bea! What do you mean I’m not getting any? Don’t I get something right now? Bea!” Ava calls out before jogging after her, whining and begging for just _something_.

Beatrice paid her no mind as she walks on, trying her best not to look over at Ava for she knew she’d crack under The Look. But she didn’t stop her lips from curling up the slightest bit at the sound Ava’s voice.

Ava might’ve been a big doofus, but Beatrice wouldn’t trade her for anyone else in the whole world. It was no secret that she adored that side of Ava. The one that made her open up and accept herself and made her feel treasured. Even if it were through badly made puns and horrible haikus.

**Author's Note:**

> expect more shitfics from me and i will be posting them individually so there are more stories in the Warrior Nun fandom good night


End file.
